White Christmas
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: (Hermann/O'Connell shounen-ai) O'Connell will be spending Christmas alone?? Or won't he??


  
  
  


**White Christmas**  
_Written by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  
Author's Note: _Another Hermann/O'Connell YAOI ficcie brought to you by the Colonel. It's shounen-ai-esque, but anyway.... enjoy_   
  
  
  
"Another wasted patrol." Hermann yawned, then directed his attention to the comlink image of Col. Schubaltz after he finished an enlightening conversation with Leon. "What are you three doing for Christmas, Schubaltz?" "Probably go to the Home Country to celebrate Christmas with Bianka and her family." Karl smiled, adjust his hat by the brim with his fingers. "What about you, Aethelwulf?" "I'm going with Karl and Thomas. I ain't got nothing better to do." Leon reminded Hermann, strands of blue hit his handsome face like so. "Agreed." Hermann nodded, then turned to the third comlink. "O'Connell?" The teal-haired Captain snapped from his gloom bubble and looked at Hermann. "Yes, sir?" "What are you doing this Christmas?" "Oh, nothing much." O'Connell sighed sadly, his gaze still looking at the snowy fields around him. "If it's not much of a bother, President Camford is hosting a Christmas party and I'd love for you to join me." "N-no thanks. Spend time with your family, I'll be alright." O'Connell responded to the request in a sad tone of voice. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure, sir." Leon and Karl exchanged glances on their comlinks and frowned. A look of fluster twisted on Karl's delicate features, Leon let out a small sigh. "O'Connells nicht die hellste Birne im Satz, ist er nicht? Hermanns, das an ihm und an ihm lehnt sich wirft noch ab. Ein was fur Dumbesel."  
[Translation: O'Connell's not the brightest bulb in the pack, is he not? Hermann's thrown himself at him and he still refuses. What a dumb-ass.] "Benehmen Sie Sich, Leon. Respektieren Sie irgendjemandes Mangel an Intelligenz."  
[Translation: Behave, Leon. Respect one's lack of intelligence.] "O'Connell ist ein Dumbesel. Marcus war ein Arschloch. Und Prozen war ein Dickkopf. Es gibt Unterschiede."  
[Translation: O'Connell is a dumb-ass. Marcus was an asshole. And Prozen was a dickhead. There's differences.] "English, people. Spread the love." Hermann joked over the comlinks. "No." Was Leon's quick and immediate response. "Hrmph. I will learn what you people are saying one of these days." "Ha! Bogen vor meinem deutschen, knaive!!!" Leon shouted in Hermann's direction before sticking his tongue out.  
[Translation: Cower before my German, knaive***!!!] ***Couldn't find a German word for that so I left it*** The First Panzer Division cracked up at that, including Karl and Thomas. Hermann groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand. "I stumbled into the Imperial Peanut Gallery." "But I wuv woo, Hermie!!" Leon got all wobbly-eyed, then snickered at Herman's blushing. "Hermie?" Thomas asked Karl. "Ist nicht das was Camford ihn anruft?"  
[Translation: Hermie? Isn't that what Camford calls him?] "Wissen Sie nicht. Bitten Sie nicht."  
[Translation: Don't know. Don't ask.] All the while, O'Connell stared out at the snowy fields, depressed as hell, not laughing at Leon's not-so-futile attempts to make Hermann and the rest of the 1st Panzer Division laugh.   
  
"Are you sure you wanna spend the Holidays alone?" Hermann asked, watching as O'Connell got out of the Pteras. "Yessir. I don't want to burden anyone with my blandness." "O'Connell..." Hermann moaned, then watched as the teal-haired Captain slung his possessions bag over his shoulder. Then he was approached by some of Camford's advisors. "We need to get you dressed in something nice and seasonal for the party, sir." "This way, sir." "W-wait!! Jake!!" Hermann called out as the advisors pushed him forward against his will. He saw the disheartened look on O'Connell's face as he watched him being dragged off. "Hey!! Jake!!!" O'Connell sighed and walked for the bus, showing the busdriver his ticket. The older man let him on and closed the door, the bus was filled with soldiers anxious to see their families. His dark grey eyes closed, hoping to make the headache and heartache go away. One by one the soldiers were being dropped off, O'Connell watched sadly as they all were hugging and kissing their loved ones. The older busdriver looked up and frowned at the sadness in O'Connell's eyes and face. "Merry Christmas, Captain." He spoke out loud, kinda brightening O'Connell's day up a little. "Oh, Merry Christmas to you too." The handsome captain got off the bus, then watched as it took off after its' final run. It was snowing heavily now, O'Connell gathered his belongings and walked upstairs to his civilian apartment. When the door opened, the maid was finished cleaning the litter box. "Thanks, Marina." O'Connell smiled and set his bags down. "For watching Seymour." "It is not a problem, Jake." Marina smiled and pinched his cheek. "But now you'll need a new Geisha girl figuring. Seymour was chasing a rat." "I... I see." O'Connell sighed, then watched the maid walk out. He set his bags on the couch and went to get dressed. The sweater he wore was black with patterns of snowflakes and reindeer, O'Connell wore black pants to match the sweater. Sitting down on the couch, an orange and white tabby jumped on his lap and meowed. "Seymour. I heard you were a bad kitty." O'Connell smiled and scratched up and down the cat's back. Seymour meowed and curled up, O'Connell turned on the tv to watch the reruns of 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermann was dressed in a nice tuxedo with a red bowtie. His hair was down out of its' usual style and slicked back. He grumbled at the sudden notion that he looked like a penguin. Hermann made it a no-brainer that he didn't want to be here, people learned to veer away from Hermann when he's angry. President Louisa Camford neared him with a clear crystal cup of eggnog, wearing a lovely evening gown. "You look dashing, Rob." Camford adjusted his tie, smiling. "I look like someone stuffed a soldier in a tuxedo and sent him loose in a party of froo-froos and told him to mingle." "Oh Rob." Camford chuckled, but soon stopped upon seeing the expression on Hermann's face. "You should be enjoying yourself, it's Christmas." "I know that. Can't help but feel bad, ma'am." "For whom?" "O'Connell. He'll be spending another Christmas alone and it just.... it urks me to no end." "I like how you are greatly concerned over not only the well-being of your second-in-command but also his happiness too." Camford looked around, then leaned forward to Hermann. "I won't take offense if you spend Christmas with him this year." "Thank-you, ma'am, you are too kind." Hermann smiled and saluted, he headed off to the back. Camford chuckled light-heartedly and went back to the party.   
  
He was half-asleep when Seymour meowed him awake. O'Connell sat up to hear a big dog outside his apartment door. Seymour dove on the couch and meowed his disapproval. Soon there was a loud knock on the door, prompting O'Connell to get up and answer it. A big Bull Mastiff jumped up on O'Connell and licked his face, causing the teal-haired captain to laugh. "Chuck! What are you doing here?" Chuck paced around O'Connell as he slowly rose to his feet, Hermann stepped in wearing a winter coat, blue jeans and wore sneakers. His hair was back in its' usual style and he was carrying bags of things. "Hey, Jake. Merry Christmas." "Sir? Aren't you supposed to be at a party?" "The Lady of the House let me out to party with you." Hermann winked, then toted the bags in the apartment. "Oh Hermann." O'Connell smiled tearfully as he closed the door, he helped set the table by pushing magazines and cat toys off. Hermann set the bags down and pulled out doggie bags from the party. The final bag contained a few beautifully-wrapped presents for O'Connell. "I'm sorry if I don't have anything for you." O'Connell stole a cajun-sauce covered cocktail weiner from the Gladware container and ate it in one gulp. "I'll be sure to get something when the stores open up again." "No need." Hermann smiled, chowing down on the pickled green olives. "Just spending Christmas here with you is all I really wanted." "Oh sir." O'Connell hugged Hermann tightly, smiling and very tearful. Sitting at the chair, O'Connell held the gold-wrapped present in his hands. It was a small box, wrapped in a nicely wrapped red bow. Carefully, O'Connell untied the ribbon and opened the wrapper, the box was a jewelry box but inside was a nice Rolex watch. The teal-haired captain smiled and slipped the watch on his wrist, then set it accordingly. "It's beautiful, Rob." "Thanks, I knew you'd like it." Hermann slung one arm around O'Connell, causing the younger man to look back at the arm. But to Hermann's surprise, O'Connell rested his head on his chest. Smiling, the blonde pulled him closer with his arm, his lips barely touching O'Connell's forehead. "It's snowing again." O'Connell looked out the window, smiling. "It sure is." Hermann and O'Connell leaned forward and kissed softly, causing the teal-haired captain to blush lightly. But smiling, he kissed Hermann again. "I love you, Jake." Hermann whispered softly and lovingly. "I-i love you too, Rob." They kissed again, but soon the blissful silence was shattered when Chuck stood up and there was an argument outside the door. Following the raised voices was a knock on the door. But the voices were very familiar, in fact, he recognized the loudest one. "No, I did NOT get us lost, Leon! You did!" Hermann laughed and opened the door, standing there in their winter and civilian clothes were the Schubaltz brothers and Leon. Karl was carrying a couple bottles of champagne, Thomas was carrying a large red sack of presents and Leon had a leash on the female German Shepherd by their side. The German Shepherd and Chuck circled each other, sniffing each other. "Col. Schubaltz? Lt. Schubaltz? Mjr. Aethelwulf??" O'Connell asked, surprised to see them but also glad. "Merry Christmas, O'Connell." Thomas smiled as he set the presents down. "Oh! Before I forget." Leon handed Hermann something. "Merry Christmas, ya ol' war dog." "An English-German dictionary??" Hermann burst into laughter, and gave Leon a noogie. The party was pretty much a jolly one, outside, it was snowing lightly.   
  
  


**-End-**


End file.
